


All of you

by laraleroliro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Catboy Sakusa Kiyoomi, Come Eating, M/M, Not quite knotting but kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sakusa has a weird dick, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro
Summary: He bites the pillow to avoid hurting Atsumu with his teeth, but that doesn't stop him from listening to Omi's feral groans right there on his ear. Atsumu can't help but find arousing to see the beast that Omi always keeps locked away for his sake take over and ravish him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 300





	All of you

With a sudden noise of glass shattering, Atsumu wakes up. He's not startled as he has grown used to Omi's knocking down stuff with his long black tail while asleep by now. He knows that Omi is restless in his sleep, when he dreams. He wags his tail around like a whip, twists his nose making his whiskers wiggle, stiffens and relaxes his ears, kicks his legs and kneads on Atsumu's belly.

Tonight, he jumps awake at the loud sound. His back is arched upward, tail and ears are stiff to match. He snarls threats through his fangs at the broken glass.

"It's fine, Omi," says Atsumu reaching out for his hand with a sleepy but soothing touch. "It was just my glass of water. Come back to sleep." With a few strokes to his fingers, Omi forgets about any potential menace shattered glass might pose, then shifts back on his side to spoon Atsumu.

He circles an arm around Atsumu's waist and comes closer to hook his chin on Atsumu's shoulder. His whiskers tickle Atsumu on the neck as he speaks "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, babe" he threads his fingers through Omi's hair, tips playing with the short fur of his cat ears. Omi purrs back at the caress. It's low and throaty and it sends a shiver down Atsumu's spine when he combines it with his cold nose slowly nuzzling behind Atsumu's ear. Atsumu shudders, darting back his hips on instinct. He meets Omi's, who confirms with a heavy breath behind him that, yes, he's half hard. "Were you dreaming?" Atsumu asks, rolling his hips against his hard-on, lazy, but awake.

"Mhm," Omi hums in response. His hand travels to under Atsumu's shirt, drawing circles with a claw on his stomach. He cups a pec, pokes a nipple gently, then with a sudden pull, he drags Atsumu even closer. He grinds back at Atsumu's lazy rolling, fastening the pace and hardening the pressure.

"'bout what?" Atsumu half says half moans. He pulls Omi's hair slightly, drawing a hiss from his lips.

Omi squeezes his nipple between two fingers. Slowly, he licks a strap from Atsumu's nape to his cheek, sliding the tip of his tail from his calf to his inner thigh under his shorts in a similar manner. "You," he whispers.

Without a change to the rhythm of his hips dance, Atsumu's whole body writhes. He wonders if Omi knows how fucking sexy he is as he rolls his eyes behind closed eyelids in bliss. "Was it good?"

"Very," Omi whispers to his ear.

"Show me," he asks between heavy moans.

Rolling to push Atsumu to his stomach and to lie on top of him, Omi obliges. He ruts his hard cock onto Atsumu's ass, nips at his nape, teases the sensitive skin of his inner thighs with his tail. He halts for a second to catch the smell of sex in the air, then dives back in to devour Atsumu's neck with sharp fangs. Atsumu's grinding back on him widely, squirming at each teasing touch placed on his body. "Omi," it's all he begs.

Once again, Omi is quick to oblige. Moving back, he yanks Atsumu's shorts and briefs at once, pulling him to his knees. He watches Atsumu's cock bounce and leak with the sudden movements, then curls forward to speak in a low voice to the small of his back. "You were all pretty with your ass up," he places kisses and scratches there, coaxing it to arch down at the mattress. "Just like this."

Atsumu can't see him right now, but he knows, nonetheless, that his Omi's pupils have narrowed down to small dark slits, burning with a bestial desire that both of them can't wait to give in to.

"Begging me to eat you," Omi continues and, before Atsumu can muster a reaction, he feels Omi's rough tongue lick his rim in a single slow lap. "Just like this," he smirks when Atsumu yelps helplessly and pushes back on his face for more.

The smells of arousal and sex fill in the room, and Omi allows himself to inhale and savor them before turning to Atsumu once again.

He cups his ass cheeks and kneads them apart, making way for another slow and torturing lick to Atsumu's rim. Atsumu whines and squirms and begs, so Omi decides to indulge him at last. With fast flicks of his textured tongue, he has Atsumu moaning and twitching on his mouth in a matter of seconds, eager to be fucked senseless.

He circles the rim a couple of times before stiffening and pushing the tip inside. Atsumu gasps in pleasure and want, rocking back and forth to feel the delicious friction only the barbs of his boyfriend's cat-like tongue could offer. Omi can hear his pleading moans before they slip out from his lips. "Shit, Omi. That feels so good. Holy shit, don't stop."

Omi manages a smile and keeps on thrusting in and out, also eager to taste as much as Atsumu's soft insides as he could reach.

But eagerness is an insatiable feeling and, as soon as one gets hold of what they first wanted, one tends to redirect it to the next thing on the list that might satisfy their wishes as well as — sometimes better than — the first thing did.

That is the reason why Atsumu pulls away from Omi's oral ministrations, lies on his back again, bends up then spreads his knees wide apart, and says "gimme your cock, Omi-kun".

Omi's back and tail straighten after a shiver runs them down. Upon seeing Atsumu sprawled open for him like this, his eyes gleam with a feral desire he now doubts his control over. He downs his sweats and briefs and kicks them away, stroking his cock without breaking the eye contact he established with Atsumu. He still keeps it as he leans down on him, placing kisses to his crotch then stomach then chest.

Atsumu watches with heavy lidded eyes Omi's tail float about in loose unfinished circles, his ears drop lazily to the sides, dark curls and fur mingling together. He purrs as he swirls his tongue around a nipple, and Atsumu swears at the amazing sensation of his tongue on him. He feels Omi line his cock against his entrance, brushing it lightly to smear precome all over it, then yanks him up by the hair to seal their lips with a hungry kiss.

Atsumu catches Omi's tongue between his lips, sucks it gently, then releases it with a pop. "C'moonnnn," he pleads. At that, Omi's pushes in, slowly and gently, giving Atsumu the time to get used to his full length and thickness. Atsumu's own cock twitches when Omi bottoms out, and he gives him a demanding squeeze. Omi pulls back almost entirely before thrusting in again, drinking Atsumu's lewd moans directly from his mouth. He keeps it slow but his aim is spot on, so he brushes Atsumu's prostate with his every move.

As Omi quickens his rhythm, the sounds of sex join its scents in surrounding them, overwhelming all of Omi's sharp senses at once. "God, you're so fucking tight," he breathes out, mindlessly.

"Make room for yourself then, if that's the case," retorts Atsumu, a wicked and erotic smile in his face.

Omi is taken by surprise. It's not always that Atsumu gives him permission to go all out during sex. They both know the toll on his body is too big, risky even, so they keep it down. "Are you sure?" He asks looking straight at Atsumu's deep brown eyes, looking for any sign of doubt.

"Yes, Omi-kun," Atsumu chuckles at the affectioned concern. His Omi might be a little bit unconventional in some ways, but he wouldn't want it any other way. "I said 'gimme your cock' yeah? I meant your whole cock."

His soft laugh and tone unleash the beast within Omi instantly, and before he can think of second guessing or double checking, Atsumu is already gasping for air beneath him, struggling to fit the bulge growing suddenly inside of him. He lets out a moan in between cries, feeling the constant pressure weight down on his prostate. He shifts to adjust to the best angle he can find, feeling every barb and crevice of Omi's cock fill him, gape him, cling to him.

He gives the green light despite the tears in his eyes and Omi, who managed to restrain himself by holding his breath, now just can't hold back anymore. He fists the bedsheets hard enough to make his fingers snap, then starts thrusting so fast he can't distinguish anymore which stroke is responsible for Atsumu's gagging.

He bites the pillow to avoid hurting Atsumu with his teeth, but that doesn't stop him from listening to Omi's feral groans right there on his ear. Atsumu can't help but find arousing to see the beast that Omi always keeps locked away for his sake take over and ravish him. He fucks his hips down on Omi's shaft sloppily, letting him go ever deeper inside of him. He sweats and cries and moans as he comes in spurts that fly all the way to his chin, body shaking uncontrollably, mind blank. His ass twitch around Omi's pulsing cock, sucking his release right out of him with a growl so deep Atsumu fears Omi might have been possessed all this time.

He blacks out before he can find out if that was indeed the case or not, so fucked out of his senses he doesn't even notice Omi retracting his cock, pulling it out of him and licking the cum that drips from his gaping hole into the sheets.

"It's okay, Omi-kun, come back to sleep," he babbles in his sleep after chuckling sweetly at the feeling of Omi's licking his cheeks clean too.

Omi smiles and curls into a ball to clean himself, then falls asleep with unconscious fingers scratching his cat ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> I was possessed by something and wrote this. It's my first time writing an anthro and I have no idea if I did it right. Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you liked it, and find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blakjackal) to scream at me! Please be 18+ tho. And go scream at Anna too who drew this amazing [art](https://twitter.com/anna178469/status/1298318954197168129) based on the fic!
> 
> Special thanks to [Milo](https://twitter.com/MatchaMozza) for bearing with me.


End file.
